Their Untold Tales
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: Started as a request for ObeliskX. A series of Robin and Starfire one shots,with a pinch pf our other favorite Teen Titans couples too, about their crazy and sweet moments. Genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Genderbent fic for Obeliskx. I'm really sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for understanding its lateness.**_

"Perhaps, it is not the good idea to be doing this friend Robyn. I do not wish to do the hurting of you," Robyn looked over at him with curiosity. She moved away from the punching bag,removing the sweat drenched bangs from her face, and walked to her water bottle on the bench and then to the center of the training room where Sunfire was floating, with a worried look on his face. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why this attitude of his appeared now, she figured they had come to an understanding after two years. His attitude was way out of place.

"We've trained before, and you know I'm used to your super strength by now, why the sudden concern?" He knew that they had but he wanted some time away from her because he still wasn't sure how long it would be before he confessed his feelings. They stood across from each other, her having to look up at him, she had grown a bit but he was still obviously taller than her. She raked her eyes over him looking at his gorgeous short flaming red hair that made his emerald eyes shine that much more, he had a strong upper body, that she loved wrapping her arms around when they hugged. His long legs were usually covered by the tight purple pants of his uniform, and his ankle high boots. Now though he wore shorts that showed his legs and his top was shorter, his gauntlets were off and his hair was messy, he looked even better than before and she did not like that. It was hard enough ignoring him before, but now she had to deal with this, when they were training, when she has a million things running through her head.

"So uh whats with the new look?" he tilted his head to the side and then smiled. She had noticed just as Beast Girl said she would.

"Oh well Beast Girl thought it would be the appropriate for the summer. She insisted she wanted to help."

Of course she did, beast girl was always in others people's business. She sighed as she just let it slide,she would confront her later.

She was feeling a bit uncomfortable though as she stared at him in his attire. It would be absolutely insane to say that she had fallen for him, but that was what happened and no matter how much she reminded herself to deny her feelings, she really couldn't. Of course that didn't mean that she would keep them to herself. She had rules she needed to follow and she didn't want him getting hurt because of her, she wasn't going to run that risk. He was her best friend and she would like to keep it that way, even if her heart told her not to,she had a job to do and she couldn't have a relationship be part of it. She would not deny her feelings but she would not act on them either.

"Okay well are you fine with training today?" He was too busy staring at her that he cleared his throat and nodded. He was sure of his feelings for her and that's why he had asked Beast Girl for assistance, perhaps she needed a push to confess her feelings for him.

"Yes, I suppose I am just being silly is all, shall we begin?" his rich voice made her internally sigh, as she fixed her hair into a ponytail again. She could handle this, she just needed to focus on training.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Go."

He threw the first punch amidst her face and she easily blocked it. She then aimed at his shoulder, watching him slowly block it. His punches were aimed at her upper body, each one blocked by her. He aimed at her head as she ducked and kicked at her feet, causing him to fall down.

"If you fall, get up quickly, do not end up on the ground." He got up and threw a kick aimed at her shoulder, she ducked out of the way, and he threw punches again only to find she easily ducked out of the way or backflipped avoiding his hits. She aimed his midsection and he moved out of the way, "Good."

She threw a punch again as he grabbed her fist and managed to have him on the ground.

"You are getting much better at fighting without your powers."

"I thank you," their grunts were the only things heard, as they kept on aiming and blocking each others blows. Sunfire aimed a kick at Robyn, who flipped her way out of the kick and instead threw various combos at him, that he was not expecting, she cornered him and he then threw a punch aimed at her midsection which she blocked, as she kicked at his legs, causing him to trip and fall.

He landed on top of her, breathing heavily and looking into her masked eyes, they were close enough that he could almost see the color of her eyes, curse her mask. She was staring straight back at him, observing his gorgeous green eyes, and facial features. Neither said a word as they just stared at each other.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or time or the fact that she just wanted to have this one moment with him, but she went in and kissed him. His eyes widened at first before he started to respond, by caressing his lips with hers, he closed his eyes and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Their lips moved together as they heard their rapid heartbeats,she moved her hands to his neck where she ran her hands through his silky red hair. Nothing else around them mattered until she heard herself moan, that's when she pulled away and moved away from him. She ran her hand through her hair and then placed it over her lips, realizing what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, this training session is over."

"You should not do the apologizing for something we were both at fault for doing." She roughly pushed him aside and walked out, only to be met with Raven and Beast Girl who had seen what had happened.

"When people are training they should be the only ones there unless told otherwise, do not spy on other people, understood?"

Not bothering to hear their response she quickly walked away and into her room sighing as she took off her mask, she was afraid of what would happen next.

"So uh safe it's safe to say that my plan didn't really work huh," Beast Girl blushed as she tried avoiding Raven's glare.

"Why would you try to provoke her like that,and more importantly think of how Sunfire must feel right now? You're the one who told him what to do and what to wear, and he's the one who has to take Robyn's rejection."

"Look I was just trying to help him, don't you want them to get together too, he's your friend right?"

"He's my best friend and if we want them to get together then we need them figure things out. It is not right for us to interfere."

Please friends, do not continue the arguing, I appreciate your help Beast Girl, but friend Raven has made the good point. But I do believe that we have already figured things out." His crestfallen face was all it took for Raven to place his hand on his shoulder.

"Look sunfire you know how she is, duty comes first and you knew that this was a possibility, I think you should give her some time." Beast Girl who was feeling guilty spoke.

"Hey don't worry, she'll come around. And look I'm sorry for causing this, I wanted to help you, you know."

"It is the okay, I believe I will now retire to my room and clean myself up," he floated away into his room to take a shower and go to sleep, hoping that whatever happened their friendship would not suffer.

"Hey where are you going Raven?"

"Nowhere just to speak to our leader."

"I thought you said she needed time," she started following him, very confused as usual.

"Yes and I think I've given her enough time. Now I suggest you go play videogames or something because I think you've done enough." With those words he left,leaving Beast Girl to just shrug and head to the living room to play video games with Cy. She had done her good deed for the day.

Raven walked to Robyn's room and knocked, "Whoever it is, go away," that was the exact response he was expecting, he of course wanted to respect her wishes but that was not what was needed at the moment.

"Open the door, oh fearless leader, we need to talk." he patiently waited for her to open the door and when she did, he walked in and took off her hood revealing his violet hair and eyes.

"May I sit?" at her nod he sat down on the bed and waited for her to do the same.

Silence was expected. Robyn wanted to talk first but she couldn't put her thoughts into words and did not want to have this conversation with Raven at the moment.

"I know we owe you an apology for interrupting your training but there is a bigger issue here, right?"

"Yeah, so that doesn't mean anything. We can just ignore it and continue with our responsibilities."

"Is that what you want to do or what you need to do? Because at this point those lines have kind of blurred right? Look I know how you guys feel for each other,it is deeper than what you for for everyone else, it's not just my powers that let me know that but also how you are with each other."

"I don't know what to do okay?! You're right, I'm confused on what to do about this,I know what needs to be done," she was up and pacing back and forth.

"But that's not what you want is it?" she stopped for a second to run a hand through her hair.

"No it isn't," she then resumed her rapid pacing.

"I hope that what I tell you helps you decide because you can't keep pushing this situation away, that won't work forever. For once don't think with your head but also with your heart, don't think of any of the rules that you've been taught to follow, eventually they need to be broken. Think of yourself, be selfish because I know you're thinking of the rules and the team and the city. At the end the only ones that matter are you and Sunfire." he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder,before leaving the room, but not before hearing her say thank you and with a nod he pulled up his hood and left, she really needed to meditate at the moment.

Robyn lied down on her bed and just looked at the ceiling, taking in Raven's words. This wasn't just her decision to make but also his. She got up and out of her room and ended in front of Sunfire's, she took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in friend," he was facing the window watching the last rays of the sunset, she would have figured he would be on the roof.

"Is there a reason you're inside instead of out on the roof?"

She noticed her pained expression before he smiled, "Normally yes, but I just decided the room was sufficient in providing me with a view. What brings you here?"

Robyn rocked on her heels before approaching him and sighed, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior during training, I shouldn't have left the way I left, and I'm sorry." There now that was done, so now what? She had made a decision but once again she couldn't voice it out loud.

"Your apology is welcomed friend Robyn,there is something I wish for you to know," she nodded for him to go on.

"I feel that you feel the same way as I do,and I want you to know that I will wait for the day where you can see us as more than the best friends. I know that I am naive and do not understand the Earthen ways but I do understand the emotions that have done the coming over me, and I do not doubt that it is the love...I will do the waiting if I must, for you to return these feelings."

Silence washed over them and he feared that perhaps he was wrong and Robyn did not feel the same way. But everyone said she did.

"I think you may have to wait a long time Sunfire and you deserve so much more than the girl I am."

"I believe that is my choice is it not, you are enough,do not do the doubting."

She sighed heavily, "When you say things like that it reminds me of how much I care for you and it makes it harder for me to let you go."

His simple answer resolved everything,"Then don't let me go." She then let herself be selfish and kissed him again with the same passion that they had parted quickly.

"I won't, but you have to deal with me getting used to this okay?"

"I have no doubt our fearless leader can do the handling of a relationship."

His smile caused her to smile and reach up and kiss him again, "We'll see."

 _ **Yay happy ending!**_

 _ **I've been going through a lot family wise, so I hope it was enjoyable. I apologize for abandoning my works but do not fret for, I will post some new stuff on here, another oneshot and a new chapter for my story, soon.**_

 _ **Love you guys, thanks for reading, I will post some new stuff on here, another oneshot and a new chapter for my story, soon,**_

 _ **If anyone has any ideas for the genderbent series let me know by reviewing or sending a PM.**_

 _ **Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Please let me know, by reviewing. Honestly it would motivate to keep n writing for you guys.** _


	2. Chapter 2

There was no full moon tonight but that didn't make a difference. The stars were bright, the sky

was a brilliant blue, it was a beautiful night. Sunfire was out on the island tending to the garden

he shares with Raven,though he had no use for it now. He had planted plants from his planet

and was tending to them, and going over his thoughts. He could not stop floating and flying from

the joy of being in a wonderful relationship with Robyn.

He controlled his flying to just floating over the grass and plants as he looked up and just

thought about all the amazing things that had happened since he got there. All the great

friendships he's made with all the titans and the experiences and knowledge he had now.

And Robyn… well, she was wonderful and there was no way to describe what she made

him feel, she was his best friend and that would never change. Sunfire with still thinking a lot

about this new feelings that had arisen in her. He liked her and he couldn't get her out of her

mind, and with everyday that passed by, she taught him new things and new experiences. The

fighting skills and the battles against the bad guys gave her a rush, but so did having her

nearby. It felt wondrous.

He flew up to the roof and sat down on the edge with his legs dangling from the roof. He

should head inside but he preferred to look at the stars from up here and stay with his thoughts

of his life on earth. He started floating, and he smiled. He had heard the door of the roof open.

"Hi, what are you doing out here it's kind of late?"

"Well, I needed to do the thinking, as well as tend to the garden." He brought up his knees, as

he was still floating, and wrapped his arms around them.

"All right then, what are you doing up on the roof then?" She took several steps towards him still

not completely used to the idea of them together. It made no sense it had been a few great

months and yet she could not get used to the idea of them. There were so many things that

could go wrong but there were many things going right for them too, and those were what

counted right?

"I like looking at the sky, come and talk with me. I sense that perhaps something is doing the

bothering of you?"

How did he know that? Robyn walked to stand next to his floating figure. It was bad enough she

was short, now as he was floating she felt even smaller.

"Um would you mind actually sitting down, I kind of feel shorter than usual." She looked down at

the ground as she said that and he just giggled.

"Oh but of course," he gently sat down on the ground and faced her as she took a seat next to

him. He grabbed her hand and they sat in silence as the minutes ticked by.

" Are you happy with us? With this?"

He tilted his head and gave her a curious look. "Of course I am! I am overjoyed!" His smile fell

as he asked her the same as well.

"Yes, it's been a short while but you know, it's like great, so um yeah." She was blushing and

fidgeting with her hair, she was terrible with words, unless they were the comebacks towards

villains.

He tried again, " I can't be without you because then I miss you like crazy and like so far this has

been a great part of my life." Yeah, that was better...right?

"Um, it's just that like everyday with you gets better and better and it's amazing, and okay yeah.

Please say something now."

He was quiet for a second before he burst out in laughter and Robyn's blush almost matched his

hair. "I do apologize but it is the adorable when you are nervous and keep on talking. Everything you

have said is very kind and wonderful and I fell the very same way. But I must know why you ask

that if you feel this way?"

She sighed as she looked out at the dark water surrounding the tower. "It's just that there are so

many things that stand in our way, We're heroes and our job is to protect this town and defend it.

We can't have weaknesses or be in relationships because that puts us in greater danger. And

no, it just can't happen, but at the same time, I know that not being with you would hurt just as

much as seeing you get hurt because of me. I want to be selfless but selfish as well, and I don't

know anymore. "

She had started tapping her fingers against her leg and she couldn't stop fidgeting, she would

be pacing but she wanted to see what Sunfire would say.

After about a minute of interesting silence, he spoke. " I do believe these thoughts are

reasonable, but what matters is that all views are considered. It appears that you have been

doing a lot of the stressing over this. I do not know what will happen with us, but I do know that I

do like being with you and that although it is not safe, we can handle the dangers, together."

"You might get hurt because of me," he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I am a Tameranean, I can do the handling of it, as can you, we will not give up so easily."

She eventually smiled and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and the sat there silently.

It was not uncomfortable silence, nor was it awkward, it was the type of silence you can't

have with just anyone. They felt as though they had much to say, yet there was also no need for

words, it was as if all they needed to say was said through the mere action of sitting and holding

hands. It was all they needed.

He leaned his head on her shoulders, and she gently petted his beautiful red hair, "Do

you want to go back to the tower?"

"Everything I need is right here," and after he fell asleep.

"What would I do without you? You say you've learned from me, but I've learned more

from you than you can ever imagine. I'm terrified for what may happen but I will keep you safe. I

know without you I lose strength, and being with you is better than not having you. Whatever

awaits us, we will fight together, all of us, just like you said. Nothing will be impossible for us.

Thank you for being my little ray of sunshine." She laughed lightly thinking of her words.

"I really do believe I love you," and with those words she closed her eyes and laid down

on the roof with Sunfire's arms around her.

She smiled against his hair and whispered words into it, "I think so too."

The next morning they awoke to a very loud, "Dudes!"

 _ **Hey! So that was a sweet little one shot for those of you who like fluffiness. The next few will**_

 _ **involve the other titans and their humorous ways, but of course they will still be robstar.**_

 _ **If anyone has any ideas for this genderbent series please feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Please let me know. Until next time!**_


End file.
